When Worlds Collide
by Vino213
Summary: It's been four years since the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, and today is the New Nevada Republic's fourth Independence Day honoring it's two fallen heroes. It is a day when the Mojave changed forever, and it is a day when it will do so again.
1. Independence Day

**Ch 1 Independence Day**

"Do you still miss them?" Veronica said, looking down at stage being prepared for the celebration.

"Everyday. I still blame myself for not finding out about Sean until it was too late." Joseph said, attempting to tie his tie as he prepared to celebrate yet another Independence Day without two of his former companions.

"It wasn't your fault, how could we have known he was a spy, you said he was with you since Day 1."

"He was. Can we not talk about this? I don't want to walk out to the podium crying. Help me tie this damn thing, I still can't tie it." Joseph said in frustration.

"How quaint, our president can unify a wasteland but can't tie his own tie." Veronica said laughing.

"There, all better. You know, you do look good in that suit." Veronica said standing on her toes to kiss Joseph.

"What would I do without you Veronica?" Joseph said looking down at his First Lady

"Well you wouldn't be able to wear a tie." Veronica said laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Joseph said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a panting Raul flung the door open.

"Boss, we've got trouble!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Last time we had "trouble" I ended up blindfolded in a dumpster." Joseph deadpanned.

"Hey that was funny, you screamed like a girl when we blindfolded you. But we have real trouble this time, Ulysses' scouts reported that there were at least thirty transport vertibirds, all with strange markings headed in this direction." Raul explained.

"Shit, did anyone get a picture?" Joseph asked.

"Ulysses said his scouts were unable to get a picture of them." Raul said

"Well in any case, tell the army to be on stand-by in case of invasion." Joseph ordered.

"Will do Boss." Raul said.

* * *

"Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't know, maybe they just shot at us for fun."

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean."

"I would have preferred to have returned to the Mojave undetected."

"Well, we should be landing soon, do you want me to activate my stealth field? Or do you just want the soldiers to activate theirs?"

"No, I want you to be visible."

"No problem, should I tell the General to stay visible?"

"You really do love those worthless titles, don't you? But yes, tell him to remain visible as well."

"The people call him that so I suppose I can call him it too."

"Well hurry up and tell him, we just landed and I want to be in Vegas by 7:00."

By the time that sentence finished, over 500 stealth soldiers stepped out into the Mojave.

"Have our scouts seen anything Boone?" Joseph asked over his Pip-Boy.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry. If they show up, we'll see them. Boone out." Boone said, ending his transmission.

Joseph now turned to hear advice from his Board.

"What do you think we should do about this?" Joseph asked.

"I feel that it would be best if we waited it out, they might not even be heading here." said Joshua Graham.

"We could always blast them with missiles, the Divide still has enough firepower to do that." Ulysses chimed in.

"We are not going to blow them up with missiles Ulysses." Joseph said. "I say we wait and see if they land. If they do then we can try to start peaceful talks with them."

"And if they are hostile?" Ulysses asked.

"Then we attack." Joseph answered.

* * *

"Wow, they really fixed up Freeside didn't they?"

"Yeah, it looks a lot cleaner then it did since we were last here."

"Won't we need caps to get into the Strip?"

"No, we've been scouting for the past two years and on Independence Day anyone can enter the Strip."

"What will we do when we enter?"

"We wait for the right moment to reveal ourselves."

"Go on, you'll be fine." Veronica said, trying to reassure her husband.

"I'm still worried about those vertibirds, what if they are invaders? We still haven't managed to eliminate the Legion, plus the Separatists have been attacking the Frontier again." Joseph said, worrying about the state of his nation.

"Worry about them later, right now you need to focus on your speech. Now go!" Veronica said, pushing Joseph out onto the stage.

"Welcome citizens of the New Nevada Republic. I'm happy to be here with you, celebrating our fourth Independence Day." Joseph said to loud cheers from all over the Strip.

* * *

"Shall we appear now sir?"

"Yes, all stealth soldiers deactivate stealth suits."

Suddenly, soldiers armed with Chinese Assault Rifles and Shockswords appeared amongst the crowd.

"What in the he-" Joseph said before being cut off by a man dressed in a duster and a pre-war hat.

"Ah yes, welcome citizens of the New Nevada Republic. Welcome to a celebration in my honor. You see, what Joseph here has been telling you for the past four years hasn't been true. I'm sure he told you how his good friends Randall and Ryan valiantly fought the good fight against the Legate, only to be betrayed by someone that he thought was a Legion spy. It just so happens that that isn't true. You see, before the battle Ryan and I had went to check out a Chinese distress signal. Upon finding the source we found out that China is very much alive and well. We faked our deaths and flew to China on a vertibirds provided to us by the Chinese. But enough about what happened. We are here to ask for help. There's this guy to the East, you might have heard of him. His name is Gerald Jackson or as some of you might know him, the Lone Wanderer. I don't know what stories you've heard about the guy, but let me tell you something. The dude is evil. He sent over an army of power-armored soldiers, and has since ordered them to raid our towns and to kill the men and boys, and take the women as prizes. Now normally an army is no problem to us, but the thing is they've somehow tinkered with laser rifles and have made them shoot out a black laser that can shoot a hole about the size of a bowl straight through. And now here I am, before your President, asking for him to not only take his friends back, but to help them in their time of need." said the returning Randall Miller, waiting on answer from his one-time companion.

"Let's get to work, old friend." Joseph said before walking over to the Lucky 38.

**A/N For anyone that read and enjoyed my other story, yes these are the same characters, and no I will no longer be updating the other story. As always, reviews would be nice and flames will be put out.**


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

"So first, tell me more about the Lone Wanderer. I've heard the rumors, but they can't all be true." Joseph said.

"From what our scouts and spies have gathered, he came from a Vault, but we all know that. He is mentally unstable and can be set into a rage by mentioning how he couldn't save his father, or mentioning his childhood friend, Amata." Randall said.

"Why does he snap if you mention her?" Joseph asked.

"This is where his story gets a little fucked up, after his dad died he returned to his Vault's entrance. When he got there, he picked up an emergency distress signal from the Vault and got re-entered the Vault. When he got inside he met with the Overseer and the meeting didn't exactly end well." Randall explained.

"What happened?" Joseph asked.

"The conversation turned violent and he killed the Overseer. He then went to talk to Amata, expecting her to be excited as she would be the new Overseer, but she wasn't too happy. She told him that he was a threat and that he needed to leave… forever." Randall went on.

"So he hates her for kicking him out?" Joseph asked, not getting why she was a sore spot.

"No, he hates himself for killing her and the rest of the Vault in a rage." Randall explained.

"You're shitting me." Joseph said excitedly.

"I kid you not; he snapped and shot everyone in the Vault." Randall said.

"So about the war, you mentioned that his army used power armor, are they Brotherhood of Steel? Because he doesn't sound like someone they would support." Joseph pointed out.

"This is another weird story, he killed their former Elder. Now he claims it was in self-defense, but a good portion of the Brotherhood didn't believe him. Those people are called the Splinter, and they along with the Outcasts are currently raging a three-way war with Jackson." Randall said, explaining the situation in the Capital Wasteland.

"That sound good though, have you tried to ally with the other two factions?" Joseph asked, hoping that his friend would at least have one other ally out East.

"We have tried to form an alliance with them, but since they don't agree with each other, we can't ally with one without making ourselves an enemy of the other." Randall said, explaining his predicament.

"Ah I see, so what you are saying is that we are going in there alone against three other factions. Eh, we've been through worse." Joseph said.

"Always confident, one day that will be your downfall Joseph. Also, I was hoping to set up an agreement were if we supply you with the ability to make stealth boys last forever as well as giving your schematics to Chinese Rifles, you would show us how to make power armor and energy weapons." Randall said, proposing a weapons swap.

"No problem, we have two factories that we restored out in Arizona, and we already produce Energy Weapons and Power Armor there. But can you really make stealth boys everlasting?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, we tinkered with the ones that we lifted off of dead U.S soldiers and managed to create a stealth field similar to the field created by Stealth Armor." Randall explained.

"I will have to ask you to help me out with the Separatists out on the Frontier however." Joseph said.

"Frontier?" Randall asked, having never heard of the place.

"It's an area in Arizona that we haven't sent Securitrons to yet. They started out as nothing more than a few men with varmint rifles, but somehow they've gotten their hands on Multiplas Rifles and Fully Modified Hunting Rifles." Joseph said.

"But didn't you upgrade the Securitrons to Mark II? You should be able to just send a few of them to handle it." Randall said.

"I would, but there's a glitch in the Mark II software that makes them unable to get too far from the Lucky 38." Joseph explained.

"Okay, we'll help. It shouldn't be a problem; our soldiers should be able to handle them. I say we get some food, I'm starving." said. And with that, the two old friends buzzed food up to the meeting room and caught up on time missed.

* * *

"Gerald, you're going to want to see this!" Sarah Lyons yelled.

"What is it; I'm trying to clean my guns here!" Gerald Jackson, the Lone Wanderer yelled back.

"Our advance scouts in Chicago have reported seeing Vertibirds with Chinese markings flying westbound towards the Mojave, possibly seeking aid from the NNR." Sarah said, showing Jackson the latest scouting report.

"What?! How recent is this report?" Jackson said, ripping the report out of her hand.

"This report was sent over yesterday and received today." Sarah said.

"This makes no sense, our spies in the Chinese government should have known about this." Jackson said.

"Unfortunately our spies are in the Emperor's inner circle, but he doesn't call any shots." Sarah said.

"Then get them around whoever does!" Jackson yelled in anger.

"We would, but the man who does control China doesn't tell anyone about his plans, except for two of his longtime companions." Sarah responded.

"So what should we do about this?" Jackson asked.

"I say we wait it out and contact the Mojave Brotherhood and ask if they have heard anything." Sarah responded.

"Fine, but if we hear that they are getting aid from the NNR then we need to prepare for war, and we can't lose." Jackson said wondering if the war's momentum was changing out of his favor.

* * *

**A/N Well, finally got this chatper typed. I'm going to try and churn these out monthly, but that probably won't happen. Anyways, please review, any feedback, whether you liked it or not would be helpful, and flames will be extinguished.**


	3. Raid

Ch. 3 Raid

"This? This is the group of rebels that have been giving you trouble?" Randall asked, squatting and surveying the small, domed encampment that he and Joseph were preparing to invade.

"Doesn't look like much, but we've never had any survivors when our troops have engaged them at camps like this." Joseph replied.

"So you have no idea what they might attack us with?"

"Not really"

"Great. What if they have flamers and shit, I can't have my duster getting scorched." Randall said, standing up.

"Just shut up and kill them, I'll buy you a new one if it gets scorched." Joseph said, pulling out Ratslayer and preparing to shoot the guard patrolling the entrance.

"Fine, ready on your mark." Randall said, pulling out Swiss, his old cane that he had picked up back when he first met Joseph. It was modified of course, the things that the Gun Runners could do in terms of weaponry was truly amazing. Not Swiss as in the cheese, but in reference to its ability to be almost any sort of weapon.

"Okay. One. Two. Go!" Joseph said, firing a round into the guard while Randall stealthily rushed the gate, sneaking in through the front.

"Empty?" Randall muttered to himself, scanning the inside of the empty camp. "Then why was there a guard?"

"See anything?" Joseph whispered, entering the camp after searching the guard's body.

"Nope, there is quite literally nothing moving whatsoever." Randall said, looking around again.

"I guess we should search-" Joseph started.

"Shit, duck!" Randall yelled, pulling Joseph down just in time for a giant cannonball to thunder over their head.

"Holy fuck! Was that a cannon!? Why don't I have a cannon?" Joseph exclaimed, standing back up.

"I don't know, and here comes another one. Move!" Randall said, rolling out of the way.

"Remember getting past the Boomer artillery?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah." Randall responded understanding the plan.

"Let's move." Joseph said, dodging in and out of tents as cannonballs whizzed by.

After reaching a larger tent near the one actual building in the camp, the cannons stopped firing.

"They stopped." Randall panted.

"I get the feeling that's not a good thing." Joseph said, wondering if they just fell into a trap.

Suddenly, the tent flap flew open and at least twenty Separatist soldiers swarmed in, led by what appeared to be an Officer of some sort.

"Why hello Courier, and what appears to be the legendary Randall Miller." the Officer said.

"I'm assuming you run this camp?" Randall said to the man.

"Why yes, I do run this camp. Colonel Steve Johnson at your service." said the Colonel, oddly polite.

"You aren't going to interrogate us, or maybe torture us in the center of the camp? At least Lanius likes to have some fun." Joseph said, a little creeped out by the politeness of the Colonel.

"Oh believe me, that will happen eventually, but first I want to show the General our new captives. If you'll please follow me." the Colonel said, gesturing towards the tent flap.

"Okay, whenever we get wherever they are taking us, I want you to cover your ears." Randall whispered to Joseph.

"Why exactly?" Joseph asked.

"Let's just say, this cane doesn't just fire bullets." Randall answered, entering the building next to the tent, flanked by a soldier and Joseph.

Almost immediately upon entering the one-room building, Randall and Joseph could smell the stench of death, and could see the bloodstains on the walls, no doubt the blood of former captives.

"Well here we are. Before we get down to the less civilized business, I'm sure the General would love to see you two as captives." the Colonel said, activating a screen in the room.

"Cover them now until I tell you to uncover them." Randall whispered, slowly standing up.

"I don't think that will be necessary Colonel." Randall said, now standing.

"And why is that?" the Colonel asked, gesturing to his soldiers to be ready for a possible escape attempt.

"Because, all he would see is his minions frozen solid, and myself and Joseph hauling you out for future interrogation." Randall calmly stated.

"Ha! And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" the Colonel laughed.

"Like this." Randall said, hitting a small switch on the side of his cane, emitting a high-pitched vibration.

"Agghhhh!" screeched the Colonel, echoed by his soldiers as they were rendered paralyzed by the sound.

"High frequency sound wave." Randall said, turning off the emitter. "You like?" he said, walking up to the Colonel. "Oh wait! You can't talk right now."

"Come on Joseph, help me carry this guy, we're leaving." Randall said, heaving the now paralyzed Colonel over his shoulder.

"You know, you need to make me one of those canes." Joseph joked.

"Nope. This baby is one of a kind." Randall said, opening the door to the outside and radioing in a Vertibird to take them back to the Lucky 38.

**A/N This was a short chapter for some reason, under 1,000 words. Personally, I want a cannon. It just seems like fun, what with the shooting and the 'sploding. Anyways, reviews. I need them. You (should) like to submit them. Also, flames. No. That is all, Vino out.**


	4. Interrogation

Ch 4 Interrogations

** TSCSupremeCommander- The Loremaster General commends you on your knowledge of Vertibirds, but he would also like to point out that in Fallout 2, the Chosen One could give Vertibird plans to a Chinese submarine survivor group settlement thing, and that perhaps they had some amongst them who wanted to return to China, and perhaps Randall and crew found these people. Therefore his plot device has a plausible basis.**

Colonel Johnson woke up to find himself strapped to an old wooden chair in a dimly lit room, one that he did not recognize.

"Where, where am I?" the Colonel muttered to himself.

"You, Colonel are in my personal playhouse." hissed a voice into the Colonel's ear.

"Playhouse?" the Colonel asked.

"Well Joseph prefers to call it a torture room, which I suppose it is. But, I so do enjoy forcing information out of captives so I call it a playhouse." hissed the voice again.

_Shit! Those damn Republic fuckers captured me!_, the Colonel realized as he recognized the voice to be none other than Randall Miller's.

"I can tell from that idiotic expression of realization on your face that you understand where you are, and what will happen if you don't cooperate. So I'll ask this just once before I begin. I am going to get want I want the easy way or the hard way, because I absolutely love the hard way." Randall said, putting on Love and Hate after dipping it in a mysterious liquid.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint my host, do I?" the Colonel spat.

"Hard way it is then, I've been wanting to test this new poison I've crafted for awhile now, it's supposed to break captives far quicker than the last one. And it isn't fatal... I think." Randall said with a evil grin, before punching the Colonel right in the cheek, popping holes in the skin causing the Colonel to howl in pain, as blood ran in streams down his face.

"Looks like you've got a little something on your cheek there. Let me help you with that." Randall sneered before punching the Colonel in the same spot, leaving more holes, making his face look like that of a car after a firefight.

"FUCK!" the Colonel screamed, as the streams merged into a waterfall.

"Are you dizzy yet Colonel?" Randall asked mockingly, noticing the beads of sweat developing on the Colonel's skin, evidence of his poison beginning to take effect.

"Fuck you." The Colonel spat back

"Now now, Johnson, none of that language. At least not directed towards me, or am I going to have to beat some manners into you?" Randall asked, hoping the Colonel had cracked.

"K-keep going, this barely t-tickles." the Colonel stuttered, the poison starting to affect his speech.

"Believe me, I can keep this up all day, Colonel." Randall responded, leaning into the Colonel's face before winding back and hitting him with a gut-wrenching punch that produced an audible sound of air being forced out of his mouth.

"Look at this, you're getting blood all over my favorite dusters." Randall said, noticed the sheer amount of blood on Love and Hate.

"Now I'm going to go back on my word here Colonel and I'm going to ask again, are you ready to tell me what I want?" Randall asked.

The Colonel nodded rapidly, eager to get rid of the pain caused by both the giant hole in his face and the poison.

"Good. Now then, who supplies you with your weapons and artillery." Randall asked, somewhat disappointed that he now longer got to beat the shit out of the Colonel.

"We get our weapons from a manufacturer located in Mexico City and the artillery was stolen from two military bases, one had old cannons and mortars, the other had missiles and nuclear weapons." the colonel responded.

"Names of the bases?" Randall asked.

"One was Yuma and the was called White Sands, the first is in Arizona and the other in New Mexico." the Colonel answered.

"Interesting. Would you happen to have had any contact with the Brotherhood of Steel?" Randall asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"No, everyone knows the Brotherhood fully supports the efforts of the Republic." the Colonel stated.

"How about the Outcasts or the Splinter?" Randall asked.

"Well, I do recall meeting with someone who was asking for our support and I believe they mentioned being a member of that faction." the Colonel answered.

"How long ago was this?" Randall asked, hoping it was recent or even better, the person was still out West.

"That was yesterday and he said he'd stay for two days while waiting on a response." the Colonel said, recalling a report he had read.

"Good, good. Well, that's all I need to know." Randall said, standing up.

"Aren't you going to let me go, Republic rules mandate the return of Prisoners of War." the Colonel pleaded.

"Silly Colonel, don't you know that I'm not part of the Republic? I kill my captives after I'm done with them." Randall said before beating the Colonel to death, his screams echoing of the walls.

"Any new reports on Miller's actions?" Jackson asked, entering the Brotherhood's debriefing room.

"No reports yet Gerald, whatever he's up to, he isn't making it known." answered Scribe Rothchild.

"Damn. Sarah, what do you recommend we do?" Gerald said, turning to the former Sentinel.

"I say we try a peace effort, I highly doubt we can beat the combined forces of the Courier and Miller, even with Liberty Prime." Sarah sated.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, tell your Pride to prepare to mobilize, I'd like to have some protection when I arrive in Vegas." Gerald ordered.

"Right away Gerald." Sarah said, walking out to inform her Pride of their new task.

**A/N Doesn't Randall make a wonderful sadistic torturer? Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write and I figured I'd post something before my exams start. As always, reviews would be appreciated. Flames? Not so much. By the way, I really do appreciate when someone finds contradictions of lore in my story, so if you see one tell me and I'll try to find a way around it.**


End file.
